


La Lucha Por La Libertad

by EitoShinzou



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EitoShinzou/pseuds/EitoShinzou
Summary: Day 1I am remembering some stuff. Mama says it's nothing, that's it's just dreams. I think not.Day 4A calm voice is talking to me. She says she's called Aerith.Day 10I can control plants! Aerith says it's a gift from Gaia.Day 50Who am I?Day 100I remember a different me. Aerith says I don't need to rush... But I want to get stronger and help them!





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

_Cloud... wake up... Gaia have bypassed the natural law to bring you back..._

"Cloud! Shh! Shh! It's just a nightmare... No one can hurt you baby boy. Mama is here." Clara Strife said as she cradled Cloud's young body into her bosom. "Mama! The town was burning!" Cloud cried as he clung onto his mother's clothes. "Cloudy the town isn't burning. You're safe. You're with Mama. That was just a nightmare." Clara said as she rocked Cloud's body back and forth. 'A dream... Just a nightmare...' Cloud thought feeling vulnerable.

_Cloud... We wish you happiness..._

* * *

 

Clara lately worried for her son's nightly nightmares. She doesn't have anyone to help her. The town doesn't even want to talk to them on equal grounds. Her worries deepened when Cloud started talking about his dreams in extreme detail. Some of his stories even came true! Clara really worries for her son's mentality. "Mom, I need to become a soldier fast." Clara nearly dropped the basket she was holding. "Soldier? Baby? Aren't you still a tad too young to join? You just turned ten." Clara anxiously said while Cloud fiddled with the hem of his oversized shirt. "But Mama, someone needs my help..." Cloud said while peeking through his long eyelashes. Clara almost melted at her son's cuteness but she _wants_ to stay firm on her decision.

"Whoever this person is, they can wait for my son to grow up. Now, would you be a dear and fetch me the other basket of clothes." Clara is determined to leash her adorable son to her side. Cloud could only wait for now. "Mama why are you doing other people's laundry?" Cloud asked as he pulled the basket towards his waiting mother. "Honey, it's how I make gil. Now, go and play outside." Clara said as she gently pat her son's shoulders. "But Mama! If I become a soldier you won't need to even touch dirty clothes!" Cloud exclaimed while Clara frowned at her young son. "Baby boy, let's talk about it when you're older. Okay?" Clara said as she felt that her son is growing up too quickly. Cloud reluctantly agreed then went back to their house to fetch some items he might need.

 

* * *

 

_Cloud? Cheer up._

'How can I cheer up Aerith? The person I saw needed help and I can't even do anything about it...' Cloud dejectedly thought as he swatted at some leaves that were on his way.  _Cloudy, your mother wants you to be safe and sound. That event you saw still hasn't happened. You still have time._  Aerith slowly convinced Cloud not to rush. Cloud solemnly walked through the forest. Aerith could feel his hesitance but she knows that Cloud isn't ready yet, Gaia said so. 'How do I get stronger?' Cloud asked while Aerith thought about it.  _ **Answers will be answered soon.**  _It wasn't Aerith who talked and Cloud knew it's Gaia. 'What do-' "What is this?!" Cloud jumped as he watched a patch of flowers grow from where he just stepped from.  _It seems Gaia gifted you the earth..._ Aerith whispered with excitement. 'Why does Gaia keep on gifting me? It's not like she's my suitor, right?' Cloud grumbled but Aerith giggled at him.

_Gaia owes you a lot and... she knows she doesn't have enough time. In her thoughts, since she is going soon... she would at least pay you back..._

Cloud then remained silent.  _Cloud, the world is in your hands now. You have to protect it. The lifestream depends on it._ Aerith said before she left Cloud to ponder on his life and the memories he had yet to sort.

 

* * *

 

"Mother, I will enlist into soldier."

Clara stopped on her tracks as she stared, wide-eyed at her thirteen year old son. "Cloud, is this about your nightmares?" Clara asked while her eyes observed her lithe son. She knows he'd been training in the forest but she also knows that he's still smaller than the rest. She could predict the problems that Cloud could encounter in the big city. "Cloud, you k-" "Mother, please... This person can't wait anymore." Cloud pleaded with his wide and clear blue eyes. Clara's heart clenched. She really doesn't like the sudden growth her son had. She just wanted her son to stay safe and live a normal life. She knew of everything Cloud is experiencing. She knew because she saw herself died yesterday. She saw her house collapse on her due to fire. She knew it's connected to all of Cloud's dream.

She know it was a sign to let go.

"Okay..."


	2. Chapter 1: Onward to Midgar : Meeting Angeal

**Chapter 1: Onward to Midgar : Meeting Angeal**

A few months later Cloud is about to depart and Clara is getting restless but remained rational. "Cloudy, do you have y-" "Yes, mom I have my clothes, money, PHS, and other necessities." Cloud said looking embarrassed. Clara looked at her thirteen year old son. She really doesn't want to let him go, let him stay her mind and heart says but her intuition says let him fulfill his destiny.

 

"Cloud there is one more thing to remember. Kids in cities now a days are corrupted. If someone wants to take you home and you don't like it you have to run, but if you do like this person, please use a condom..." Clara said while Cloud only understood what she meant when he heard the word 'condom'. "Mom!! I'm not going to frolic around the city! I'm... I'm too young or that!! Plus I'm going to be busy with training!!" Cloud yelled surprised and shocked at his mother. "Just remember it. I slipped a tube of lube and a pack of condom at pocket of your back pack, okay?" Clara teased her son who blanched at her bluntness. "I'm just joking. Don't go around the city after dark. No alcohol and sex until you're eighteen. I'm being blunt because I love your dense head. Now go upstairs, sleep, and let me find you a guide." Clara said while Cloud stopped at his tracks. "Guide? As in chaperone?" Cloud asked while Clara nodded her head and ushered Cloud to go up. "Mom, I know a guy that can chaperone me." Cloud said as he remembered a sleeping man in a coffin. Clara looked skeptical while Cloud pleaded at her.

 

"Fine, show him to me by tomorrow or you will not leave."

 

"I love you so much mom."

 

* * *

 

 

"General Sephiroth, here are some applicants with promising backgrounds this week. Tseng is expecting them by tomorrow noon.” Kunsel professionally said while placing a folder on top of Sephiroth’s stack of papers. “Understood. You are dismissed.” Sephiroth said but eyes were concentrated on the paperwork he’s reading. Kunsel saluted then briskly walked out of the stifling office.

 

A few minutes of silence went by before Sephiroth’s personal PHS rang. “Sephiroth, we’ve got a problem with one of the recruits.” Angeal’s worried voice entered Sephiroth’s hearing as several wolves were howling at a distance. “Details.” Sephiroth ordered while he leaned back onto his chair. “A pack of Nibelheim wolves are refusing to let go of a certain recruit, which is causing a slight delay to the schedule.” Angeal said as a vicious growl bellowed and a loud yelp called. “We need back up. Fast. Most of the wolves seemed stronger than the average Nibelheim Wolves.” Angeal asked while Sephiroth felt a headache coming forward.

 

“You!! Monty! Put me down!!”

 

Sephiroth sighed as he heard a young voice cry out as multiple padded steps went away. “I got to go Sephiroth. The kid needs help.” Angeal said as he hung up. Sephiroth massaged his temples as he pressed a button. “Lazard, send Third class Zack Fair to Angeal’s troupe.” Sephiroth said then stared at the pile of papers he had yet to read and sign. This day seemed to be longer than the usual. He definitely doesn’t like it. His PHS went off again.

 

“Sephiroth, it looks like the kid doesn’t really need the help.”

 

Sephiroth groaned as Angeal hung up once again. He called Lazard again. “Don’t send Fair. It looks like the situation stabilized.” Sephiroth said then sighed. Today really seemed unfortunate.

 

* * *

 

 

“Strife, don’t worry we’ll get you out of there.” Angeal coaxed as he punched a wolf on the snout. “No! Don’t hurt them! They’re just worried! Let me talk to them!” Cloud pleaded while Angeal reluctantly looked at him. “Monty! Let me down! I’ll be fine! Call off the pups and wolves!” Cloud ordered while his face flushed. Monty, a Nibel Wolf seemed to grumble a bit before setting Cloud down. He yowled making the other wolves stop and yowl back. Angeal watched with the wolves go behind Monty. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry!” Cloud said as he rubbed Monty’s head. Monty worriedly whimpered while a smaller wolf pressed itself onto Cloud. “I can’t take you with me, Fen. You know that…” Cloud said as he affectionately rubbed the wolf’s silky silver coat. Angeal went slack jawed as multiple other wolves seemed to circle around Cloud wanting to be with him.

 

“Ehem.”

 

Angeal awkwardly called attention to himself while the wolves seemed to sneer at him for disturbing their time with Cloud. “I’m sorry for the trouble Sir Hewley… But these wolves were just worried for me.” Cloud whispered with his head low and his eye teary. Angeal’s` heart is squeezed at the adorkable sight. “Monty, let me go. I’ll just visit when I can.” Cloud gently whispered as he carefully moved away from the pack. The only wolf that stubbornly held onto the hem of his shirt is Fen. Angeal noticed this wolf’s ultimate dependence on Cloud.

 

“It’s fine, just take him with you.”

 

Angeal seemed surprised at what he said and Cloud innocently smiled at him. “Really?” Cloud asked wanting a confirmation. Angeal’s throat became parched when he faced Cloud’s earnest smile. It seems that he needs to call Sephiroth again. The other wolves grumbled as if regretting not holding onto Cloud.


	3. Chapter 2: Onward to Midgar : Shin-Ra Tower

**Chapter 2: Onward to Midgar : Shin-Ra Tower**

Cloud went bug eyed as he craned his head in hopes of seeing the highest level of the Shin-Ra building. “You better get going squirt, these business men are incapable of waiting for girly looking people.” The military truck driver that took them to Midgar said looking at Cloud with uncertain eyes. “I know! Fen! C’mere boy! Let’s get ourselves registered.” Cloud said as he ran towards to building but Angeal stepped in front of him. “Oh! Hey?” Cloud skidded to a stop while Fen bumped his head on Cloud’s back. “Where are you exactly registering?” Angeal asked with a slightly worried tone. “I will enlist into Soldier!” Cloud said while Angeal frowned. “Aren’t you too young to join? Did your parents even agree to this?” Angeal asked then paused for a bit when a red shadow flashed from his peripherals. “I can protect myself! I am fou-fifteen! My mother knows about this.” Cloud nearly stumbled on his answer and Angeal caught onto it. “You look like you’re thirteen.” Angeal said while crossing his arms. Cloud stared into Angeal’s eyes. They stayed like that until Angeal felt perturbed at what Cloud is doing.

“I can take care of myself, sir.”

The atmosphere around Cloud seemed to change into something Angeal’s familiar to. Reluctantly, Angeal side stepped and let Cloud and the wolf walk towards the building. Cloud excitedly went to the front desk while Fen sat beside some tables and chairs while wagging his furry tail. “I would like to enlist to Soldier.” Cloud expertly said, as if he’d been rehearsing those words. The stern woman behind the counter looked at Cloud perplexed. “How old are you?” The woman asked with narrowed eyes. “I’m fifteen! Not Eleven! Not Twelve! Not Thirteen! I do not look that young!!” Cloud expressed his irk at every person that have asked him that. The woman visibly frowned before pushing a form and a pen towards Cloud. “Do you have a picture? You need to clip a picture at the top right corner after filing this up.” The woman said while Cloud took the paper and pen then walked towards the table near Fen.

“I do not look like a ten year old…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Sephiroth, I’m back.” Angeal said as he placed a folder on top of Sephiroth’s pile of paper works. “Take the puppy and leave. I’m starting to have decisions of throwing him out of my window.” Sephiroth said while his concentration is focused onto the paper he’s reviewing. Angeal looked at the bored Zack sitting at the sofa. Zack sheepishly smiled at him. “Welcome back?” Zack said uncertain while Angeal just raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m sorry for what the pup might’ve done. We’ll leave you alone for now. Before that, are you coming over for dinner?” Angeal asked the stressed general. “No, Genesis is dumping his work on me. Remind me to kill him.” Sephiroth said with dark eyes. Angeal amusedly smiled then pulled Zack out of the office.

“Angeal! You picked up some newbies right? Right? Is there anyone special? Seph nearly deployed me but retracted. What happened?” Zack quickly asked as he bounced up and down. Angeal went unusually quiet making Zack stop. “I wouldn’t say special…” Angeal mumbled as he remembered his encounter with Cloud’s cold atmosphere. Now that he thought about it. He somehow felt familiar with it. Why though? “Geal? Are you okay?” Zack asked worried while hi eyebrows scrunched up. “It’s nothing. How about we head home and talk about what you did wrong to Sephiroth?” Angeal said while Zack groaned in despair.

“Depending on the answer, I might revoke your pie rights for a week.”

“ **WHAT?!** ”

 

* * *

 

 

Genesis is just strolling around the hallways when he saw a big furry tail at the end of the hall. His interest is piqued as he silently followed the bushy tail. “Fen, stop pulling my bag. I know we’re lost so stop…” Genesis heard a soft voice from around the corner. He smirked as a mischievous idea came into mind. “What are you doing here? Don’t you know this is a prohibited area! For this you can land into jail!” Genesis said with authority and power. Cloud froze and slowly turned around.

“Goddess?”

This time Genesis is the one who froze. In his mind Cloud’s face overlapped with the Goddess he adores, Minerva. “I’m sorry sir! I got lost! I was supposed to go to the Cadet Barracks!” Cloud answered as he saluted. Genesis didn’t seem to have heard him as he is still staring into Cloud’s facial features. “Sir?” Cloud asked uncertain making Ganesis snap back into focus. “Well, Cadet! What is your name?” Genesis asked while composing himself. He couldn’t believe that he lost his train of thoughts. “New Cadet Cloud Strife Sir!” Cloud answered as he straightened his back. Somehow genesis found this endearing. “Cadet Strife, shall I show you where your bunker is?” Genesis said in a conceited way. “No sir! I just need some directions!” Cloud said while Genesis felt discontent but he can’t be seen begging. “All right then.” Genesis said then started giving Cloud directions. Cloud saluted then left with Fen following him. Genesis waited for his silhouette to disappear before his face fell and he ran towards the nearest elevator to get to Sephiroth.

‘Sephiroth have to know this kid!’

  

* * *

 

 

Cloud smiled as he saw the Cadet Barracks. He jogged towards the place while the few passersby were looking at him and Fen with indescribable displeasure. “Cloud.” A whisper came from a dark corridor. Cloud rolled his eyes at his friend. He waited for the few people to leave before going into the darkness. Cloud watched his friend’s red cloak swish and his golden gun-hand shine. “What is it, Vincent?” Cloud asked while the man’s glowing red eyes stared into him. “Are you sure this is a good idea? You know what happened, right?” Vincent asked with a paralyzed face.

“Don’t worry the trigger haven’t happened yet.”

_I agree with Vincent. Cloud, this is dangerous territory._ Aerith’s voice rang through their heads. ‘I know but if I could stop this from happening… maybe… maybe everyone could’ve been happier…’ Cloud said as Aerith and Vincent sighed.

_You have two months before that happens. Good luck Cloud._

With that Vincent left the area to scout out some other areas. Cloud took a deep breath as he turned around and went for the Barracks. This time he’s determined to derail the main story.


	4. Chapter 3: Onward to Midgar: Three Generals and a Lieutenant

**Chapter 3: Onward to Midgar: Three Generals and a Lieutenant**

 

“CADET STRIFE! GET YOUR **MUTT** OUT OF THIS TRAINING ROOM!!” Sgt. Hockle ordered as Fen happily ran around the large training room. “Fen! Stay still or no Meat!” Cloud hurriedly called for the ecstatic wolf. The wolf immediately skidded to a stop and almost tumbled over a few other Cadets. “Fen stay in the corner and wait!” Cloud ordered while the wolf sadly went to a distant corner before staying there. Sgt. Hockle narrowed his eyes at the wolf. “Now, Attention!” Sgt. Hockle yelled while the Cadets scampered into a squad. Cloud being the last one in line because of his small stature. “In the following days. The three Generals are going to look around the training of Cadets. So! Man up! You might be selected for Soldier Testing!” Sgt. Hockle said while the cadets felt pumped up.

 

“Sgt. Hockle, I see that your squad is a bit under.”

 

Cloud turned to look at the owner of the voice. His eyes widened when he saw Genesis walking towards them. The cadets immediately fixed their stance and tried to appear strong. Cloud barely looked strong because of his lithe and feminine appearance. “Now, who do we have here? The lost cadet?” Genesis nearly purred as his eyes scanned Cloud’s appearance. His eyes lingered on Cloud’s clear and wide blue eyes. “General Raphsodos! It’s an honor for us to have your audience.” Sargent Hockle said as he saluted to Genesis. “Cadet Strife, fall out. Sgt. Hockle continue on training.” Genesis said ignoring all the questioning gazes.

 

“General Raphsodos!” Cloud Saluted as he looked forward. Genesis hummed as he liked how the white shirt is clinging to Cloud’s body. Cloud felt Genesis’s appreciative stare and shivered with his face paling. “Cadet Strife, I heard from a little bird that you’re from the mountains. I expect great skills from you.” Genesis started as he suddenly turned to roundhouse kick Cloud’s side. The training room went silent as they nervously watched the scene unfold. Cloud managed to block but is thrown back several meters away but seems to be unscathed.

 

“Draw your sword Cadet. I want to fight the goddess’s gift.”

 

* * *

 

 

“ANGEAL!! THIS IS BAD **BAD _BAD_**!!! Genesis is fighting a cadet!” Zack yelled with a panicked face while barging into the wooden office door almost tearing it out of its modified hinges. Zack whistled at Sephiroth and Angeal’s suggestive position. Sephiroth frowned at the interruption while Angeal quickly composed himself and gently pushed Sephiroth away. “Why didn’t you two asked me and Gen?” Zack pouted but quickly went back to worry. Sephiroth deviously smiled at him making shivers run down his spine.

 

“Puppy what were you saying just now?” Angeal asked as he straightened his clothes. Sephiroth returned to sit on his leather chair behind his newly cleared desk. “Ah RIGHT! Genesis is fighting an unenhanced cadet!! I can’t stop Genesis’s prowess the kid needs help!” Zack yelled while his hands made wacky gestures. Angeal’s eyes widened then he quickly left the room. Zack was about to follow but Sephiroth stopped him. “You must be talking about Cadet Cloud Strife.” Sephiroth said while Zack pondered for a moment. Sephiroth sighed then started listing down Cloud’s characteristics.

 

“Bright blond bird’s nest?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“Clear blue doe eyes?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Have a Nibel Wolf at his side?”

 

“There is a large wolf at the corner of the room.”

 

“Small build?”

 

“Petite.”

 

“Cute?”

 

“Adorable.”

 

“It’s him. Let’s go before Genesis burns the whole building down.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Angeal go there the room is wrecked. The hard and thick metal walls are either melting, holed, caved, scratched, burned, or gone. His eyes locked onto the two bodies on the floor. The larger one being on top of the smaller one. “Genesis! Stop this madness!” Angel probed his childhood friend to get off of the tired and exhausted cadet. “Not yet. I need proof!” Genesis struggled as blood trickled down from his head to his eyebrow then his cheeks. “Genesis you and the kid need to go to the clinic.” Angeal gently said as he rubbed circles on Genesis’s shoulder blades. Unexpectedly, Genesis bawled. Thankfully the whole training room have been emptied out of fear. Cloud looked at Genesis with shock and bewilderment.

 

“General Raphsodos… haah… I… I s-should be… the one… gck… bawling…” Cloud said in between grunts and pants as he slowly sat up. Angeal wanted to help him but Genesis is bawling his eyes out. Angeal’s arms tightened its hold on Genesis’s shaking figure.

 

“C’mon Gen, get yourself together. You’re losing face here and starting to look lame.” Zack appeared from the door while Sephiroth strode in the room as if there is no carnage. Fen looked like he wanted to go to Cloud’s side but is unable to. Fen started whining and barking since the start of the fight. Cloud just rolled his eye and called the beast over. Zack carefully walked around the fussing wolf. Cloud pulled himself up using Fen’s fur.

 

From entering the ransacked room, Sephiroth’s eyes coldly calculated Cloud. He only stopped when Genesis called him, “Sephiroth… talk… now.” It was weakly said but Sephiroth heard it clearly. He briskly walked towards Genesis and picked him up from Angeal’s reluctant hands. He continued to walk away until they’re out of the room and into a far enough place.

 

“Sirs, I think… I should go too.” Cloud whispered as he clutched onto Fen’s neck. He painfully hoisted himself up the laid down wolf. Angeal and Zack immediately stopped the wolf from leaving. Worry and confusion were running through their eyes. Cloud knows this because he’d seen this before, in Zack and his memories… Cloud shook his head as he felt tears prick his eyes. He needs to stop moping. He know what will happen and what he need to do. He just have to stay calm.

 

“You just got beat up. You need to go to the infirmary.” Angeal ‘motherly’ said while Zack nodded his head. Cloud frowned as he shook his head then leaned closer to Fen. His fingers tightly wrapping itself onto Fen’s coat. His vision is blurring but he didn’t want anything to do with doctors and their white coat. Zack and Angeal clearly sees this as rejection and they didn’t want anything bad to happen to Cloud.

 

“Sirs, I can heal myself. I’ve been through worse.” Cloud maturely said. His eyes gleamed but were unfocused. Angeal and Zack felt Cloud’s determination and stubbornness. They looked at each other and knew that they have the same thoughts. They stepped forward and towards Cloud. Fen growled at them menacingly. They smiled at Fen waning to assure him. Angeal soothingly said, “Cadet Strife, since your predicament is because of Genesis’s mistakes. We would like to heal you back at our room.”

 

“No, don't want to.”

 

(O.O)!? (0.0)?!

 

* * *

 

 

“Genesis, we’re at my room.” Sephiroth said as he sat on the couch and laid Genesis at his lap. Genesis clung onto him until his knuckles were white. His breaths is irregular and tears were dried up. His eyes are puffy and red. His lips shaking and whimpering. Sephiroth sighed as he once again picked up Genesis and went to the bedroom.

 

‘Cadet Strife… huh.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my golly... I've been busy lately... (=_=;;) well... I hope you liked the chapter... (PS is there a word: 'unenhanced'? English isn't my mother tongue. I also suck at spelling so I rely on the red lines and that same red line keeps on showing under the word 'unenhanced' (=.=;;)?? )


	5. Chapter 4: Onward to Midgar: The Mystery of Cloud

**Chapter 4: Onward to Midgar: The Mystery of Cloud**

 

Zack is a curious puppy. As any curious puppy would, they will do anything that they think is possible even if it truly is impossible. An example is how he’s currently stalking one of the enigmatic cadets. The one and only cadet with a Nibelheim wolf companion, Cloud Strife. The greatest mystery at the moment.

 

“So he likes strawberries. Become dazed every now and then. And somehow communicate with animals. But how and why?” Zack mumbles as his eyes shone with mischief. His eyes never left Cloud’s body for more than a few seconds, because he knows that Cloud may vanish like a ghost. This caused Cloud to lose communication with Vincent. Zack smiled when Cloud’s class just ended. As he was about to approach Cloud the intercom screeched while the metal doors locked and the room turned red.

 

<< _CADETS THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THE WHOLE BUILDING IS ON LOCKDOWN. THERE IS AN ENEMY AMONGST US AND THEY HAVE RELEASED SPECIMENS FROM THE BASEMENT LABORATORY. ACTIVE SOLDIERS ARE ORDERED TO FEND OFF THE SPECIMENS._ >>

 

Just as soon as the message finished, the metal doors started shaking while loud banging shook their tensed hearts. Some cadets felt their knees go weak as fear overtook them. Out of all the scared cadets, Cloud’s eyes were clear and calculative and that bothered Zack. It looks dangerously familiar that it made Zack’s senses go haywire.

 

“Sargent Hockle, I think we need to get into combat position. The door may break any time soon.” Cloud’s voice cut through the tension as the said man snapped back into reality. Zack watched with wide eyes as Cloud ‘helped’ Sargent Hockle place the cadets into groups and formations. Zack can easily see that Cloud is the one doing the most work, since his words seems to be authoritative. Fen suddenly howled catching everyone’s attention. Fen proceeded to lay low and growl at the dented metal doors. His fur stood up, his tail stopped swinging, his eyes seemed to glow, and his ears were up high and alert.

 

“Everyone get ready! The door’s about to burst!” Cloud yelled as he took one of the neglected swords at the floor. The cadets tensed up as their eyes were solely focused to the metal door. Zack’s hand went to his sword. A few moments of the blaring alarms. The door exploded and smoke invaded the room. They watched with dread as the smoke slowly dissipated. Then they were dumbfounded at what they saw.

 

It seems to be a yellow Chocobo, but with bright red eyes.

 

* * *

 

“Sephiroth, have you seen Zack?” Angeal worriedly asked as he looked for his hyperactive student. Sephiroth frowned as he finally noticed Zack’s absence. Genesis scoffed as he stabbed a few of the escaped and newly enhanced Bandersnatch with his rapier. “The pup is stalking the goddess’s son.” Genesis seemed to grumble as he pushed then burned some of the experiments into ashes. Sephiroth remained silent as he killed off most of the weaker experiments with one swing of masamune.

 

“Angeal go. Genesis and I can take this front.” Sephiroth said as he ended more of the pitiful experiments. Genesis started to fall back to call a summon when Angeal finally left to look for Zack.

 

Angeal radically swung his broadsword while running down the hall. An explosion caught his eye. From where he’s standing, an amalgamate of a behemoth and a chocobo seemed to be half burnt. It was crouched down and growling while drool dripped from its chin. Angeal got ready to kill it off when a practice sword flew towards the monster and stabbed it through its head. It fell limp to the ground into its pool of indistinguishable blood. Angeal hooked his broadsword to his back as he cautiously moved forward. Cloud suddenly appeared and pulled out the sword from the monster. He took notice of Angeal’s presence.

 

Angeal studied Cloud’s well-being. He doesn’t seem to be that tired but his lips are apart and his breathing is a bit faster than normal. He frowned as he noticed that Cloud is too calm in a situation you wouldn’t normally see from a country side. “General Hewley! Thank goddess you’re here! We have a lot of casualty. Sargent Hockle is out cold. Most of the cadets are barely hanging on their breaths. Many cadets have overdone their spells and now extremely lacks MP. Lieutenant Fair is nearly out of MP for using Cura multitude of times. Your help is terribly needed. I also only have a few more Curaga available but it’s not enough to help all of the cadets. Requesting, General Hewley to help.” Cloud reported with a salute. Angeal was speechless as he felt overwhelmed by Cloud’s clearness.

 

“General Hewley, I need an answer from a higher up.”

 

Angeal's eyes widened. He now found Cloud's familiarity. He had the same eyes as the old Sephiroth he'd known before.

 

* * *

 

**OMAKE**

 

They watched with dread as the smoke slowly dissipated. Then they were dumbfounded at what they saw. It seems to be a yellow Chocobo, but with bright red eyes.

 

Cloud: (=-=;;)

 

Zack: *gasp* It’s Cloudy’s brotha!

 

…………

 

“Sephiroth, have you seen Zack?” Angeal worriedly asked as he looked for his hyperactive student. Sephiroth frowned as he finally noticed Zack’s absence. Genesis scoffed as he stabbed a few of the escaped and newly enhanced Bandersnatch with his rapier. “The pup is stalking the goddess’s son.” Genesis seemed to grumble as he pushed then burned some of the experiments into ashes. Sephiroth remained silent as he killed off most of the weaker experiments with one swing of masamune.

 

Sephiroth and Angeal: (He’s jelly…)

 

Genesis: *furiously killing off monsters*

 

…………

 

Angeal studied Cloud’s well-being. He doesn’t seem to be that tired but his lips are apart and his breathing is a bit faster than normal.

 

Angeal: *serious staring*

 

Cloud: (O.O;;)

 

Angeal: *more staring*

 

Cloud: (/)///(\\) *blushes*

 

Angeal: *smiles*


	6. Chapter 5: ShinRa Tower: The Spy

**Chapter 5: ShinRa Tower: The Spy**

 

The enemy wasn’t found. All wounded are escorted to the clinic. The rest were on orders to stay in their rooms or bunkers. The higher ups have scheduled a meeting and no one is fond of what just happened. Thankfully no one died.

 

“What the heck just happened?! ALL my experiments are dead because of this madness! I demand a compensation!” Hojo yelled with his face twisted. President Shinra looked constipated as he tried to cross his arms around his round stomach. “Before that, we need to address the issue of a spy within our midst.” Tseng said while Hojo glared at him. Most of their group agreed on that. Sephiroth and Tseng’s eyes met. Tseng knows that Sephiroth has some information and decided to talk to him. “My best bet of finding our mole is within the new cadets. First General Sephiroth, is there a cadet that comes in mind?” Tseng asked with narrowed eyes. Sephiroth scoffed as he looked down on Tseng.

 

“Are you implying the incompetence of my soldiers? That they can’t even look out for moles?” Sephiroth sarcastically asked while Tseng smirked at him. While they had an internal battle some of the board members were getting impatient. “I don’t have time for your inability to settle the protection in the base! I have many project weapons that needs to be made! So stop wasting my time and get to the point!” Scarlet screeched as she stood up from her seat. President Shinra sighed as he leaned back on his chair.

 

“Tseng, I want info about the spy in three months. We’ll adjourn the meeting for today.” Shinra said as the rest of the board members grumbled and slowly left the meeting room. Sephiroth dashed out of the room before Hojo could get his hands on him. Sephiroth went to his apartment and saw Zack, Angeal, and Genesis is in a solemn conversation. He frowned as he knows what this may be about.

 

“Hiya, Seph. We… we were talking about… Cloudy.” Zack mumbled dispirited as he noticed Sephiroth’s arrival. Angeal and Genesis were still talking against each other. Genesis is slowly getting mad as his face turned red. “Genesis! We still can’t out rule Strife’s difference from the rest, and his unnatural tendencies. For example that time he nearly melted a whole Materia training room with a fire 2.” Angeal laid out while Sephiroth sat down beside Zack. Genesis unexpectedly growled at him. “I also did that before!” Genesis countered but Angeal turned stern. Zack sighed and Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

 

“He isn’t like us.” Angeal said as he tensed so much that he vibrated. Genesis looked hurt as he uncharacteristically slouched on his seat. Zack looked even more disheartened and Sephiroth noticed this. He gently patted Zack’s spiky hair. Zack pounced on him catching the attention of the other two. Sephiroth decided to finally speak, “For now. Cadet Cloud Strife will be in our radar.” With that their argument stopped. After all they can’t do anything else.

 

* * *

_Cloud, time is ticking. You only have one month and a week left until that event occurs._

 

‘I know, and before that happens I need to shake off the Turks that are watching me.’ Cloud thought as he shot a few bullets from the standard rifle. A few bullets hit the target but most of it missed. Cloud sighed. He never was good with guns. Not before, not now, not ever. That was Vincent’s thing. A few hair stood from his nape. Someone is intensely watching him. Cloud shivered as he missed another shot.

 

‘Whoever is watching me is watching me too much! Do they even blink?!’

 

“Cadet Strife! Come over here!” Sargent Hockle ordered temporarily making the cadets look at Cloud. Cloud abruptly stood up as he dropped his gun and jogged over to Hockle. He saluted to show respect then Hockle smiled at him. “You have been personally picked by the Generals to undergo the Soldier Testing. That’s quite a jump you acquired Cadet. Be proud even if other people try to pull the rug from under you! Gahahaha!” Hockle heartily laughed. Cloud smiled as he thinks that Hockle resembles a proud father. He likes that. He never had a father. “Make our squad proud Cadet! Now get back to practicing your awful shooting!” Hockle said with a large grin.

 

“Yes Sir!”

 

* * *

 

“I mean, Tseng. Look at those scrawny chicken arms. How can he ever break into a highly secured containment unit? He would’ve never even escaped from those experiments!” Reno pointed out as he watched Cloud go back to his training. Tseng stood beside him from the observation deck. “If it wasn’t him. Then it may be some one he knows.” Tseng confirmed while the gears in his head turned. Reno rolled his eyes.

 

“Just where can you find someone as strong as the beef head Soldiers and as smart as us Turks?” Reno asked while Tseng remained silent. Reno smirked as he thought that Tseng would cancel his mission. Tseng left but didn’t order Reno to stop watching over the Cadet. Reno sighed as he continued to silently watch Cloud.

 

‘I mean seriously. I know looks can be deceiving but… I can’t seem to want to hurt the little guy.’

 

* * *

 

 

A week later Cloud was allowed to have a day-off to either train or rest. He went to the slums but left Fen on top of his bed. He knows he’s being tailed by a Turk, so he walked fast and walked through crowds. Soon enough he lost the Turk. He immediately made his way towards the train graveyard to meet with Vincent.

 

“Vincent, I want you to do something for me.” Cloud said as he sat inside of a train. Vincent sat opposite of him. Vincent looked at Cloud waiting for the info. “I want you to keep track of Jenova’s body. Don’t do anything to it yet. It would alarm the psycho. I am going to undertake Soldier Testing. So I may not be able to contact you for a two weeks.” Cloud said as he looked around and sensed for his surroundings. Vincent left as soon as Cloud finished his sentence. Cloud sat there alone for a few minutes as he felt the Turk silently neared him. As if afraid to lose him for a second time. He stood up and went towards a solace place for him. He once again briskly walked towards the dilapidated church. The Turk immediately followed, this time he’s more assertive.

 

“Hello.” A young Aerith greeted Cloud with respect. Cloud smiled. “You don’t have to respect me that much. A greeting from a friend would be better.” Cloud gently said as he walked towards the flower patch. He frowned when he noticed that some of it looked less vibrant than its surrounding flowers. “I’m sorry. I’m just used to talking to Gaia like that.” Aerith said while the older Aerith laughed at her younger self. She excitedly watched Cloud touch the sad flower. The flower glowed while sprouting flowers bloomed and became filled with vigor. Cloud smiled at the delicate flowers before standing up. He looked at Aerith with a kind smile.

 

“Just call me Cloud, Little Aerith.”


	7. Chapter 6: ShinRa Tower: Memory

**Chapter 6: ShinRa Tower: Memory**

 

It’s been almost a month since Reno began watching Cloud with more interest. He feels a pull towards the small blond. Not the pull between lovers, but he feels as if Cloud is his brother in all besides blood. The longer he watched over Cloud, the more he feels the impulsive need to shelter the blond. He frowns as his eyes trained at Cloud who passed his exams and now a Soldier third class. He needs to change his mission. He can’t have his feelings get muddled. It might compromise the mission. He turned and left to report to Tseng.

 

_Cloud, he left._ Aerith informed Cloud. ‘I know.’ Cloud replied as he headed towards his new room. He would get his first injection of mako tomorrow afternoon. With the haunting thought of mako injections Cloud’s mood dropped. Unwanted memories surfaced but was forced down once more. As he walked down the metallic hallway. A fast thumping sound of running went towards him from the back. He was about to turn around but the running person tackled him to the ground.

 

“Ah, Hey! Sorry!” It’s Zack. Cloud froze as Zack’s face intertwined with the Zack from his memories. Zack quickly got off of Cloud who is still frozen in place. Zack slowly reached his hand towards Cloud, as if he’s afraid that he’ll frighten Cloud. “Hey, bud. You okay?” Zack worried that he might’ve hit Cloud too hard. He belatedly remembered that Cloud still haven’t got his first shot. He panicked when Cloud didn’t respond.

_Cloudy, wake up._ Aerith soothed Cloud’s nerves with all that she could. A few seconds passed and Cloud seemed to be breathing normally. Zack was just about to call Angeal when Cloud started moving again. “Uh, hey buddy! Sorry for scaring you! How about I treat you to dinner?” Zack grinned at Cloud who looked at him with a sad look. “I’m fine, sir.” Cloud said while Zack sweat dropped at the formality. He laugh as he slung his arm around Cloud’s shoulder. Cloud slowly removed himself from Zack then respectfully smiled at him.

 

“I’m sorry, but I was planning on resting for the rest of today.” Cloud said with a small smile. Zack pouted as he acted out his infamous puppy eyes. Cloud twitched. No matter how much he’d seen this before, he just couldn’t resist or build a resistance to it. He sighed looks like he’d be getting closer to Zack much sooner than planned. Once Cloud sighed Zack inwardly cheered as he grabbed Cloud’s thin wrist. He started dragging Cloud towards Angeal’s apartment. Today’s dinner special is Angeal’s Hometown Meatloaf, and Zack can’t miss that!

 

* * *

 

 

“Tseng? What are you doing here?” Aerith asked as she stood up from her sitting position by the flowers that Cloud miraculously grew. Tseng slowly walked towards her with a blank face as usual. Aerith intentionally stood in front of the miraculous flowers. She doesn’t want to bring harm to their lifeline. Tseng noticed the subtle movements but didn’t comment on it. What he wants to know is how Cloud is related to Aerith, his charge.

 

“Aerith, I am here to ask you about the blond man that has been visiting you for a few weeks now.” Tseng went straight to the point. Aerith’s eyes shone with a mother’s protectiveness. Tseng immediately knew that Cloud is someone important, and that he should not be messed with. “Is this going to give them trouble? If so, then I won’t speak. The only thing that I can assure you is that, he means no harm.” Aerith said with matured eyes. Tseng noticed the change as his hand discreetly went closer to his gun. With narrowed eyes that glinted with mistrust.

 

“Who are you?” Tseng asked alert as he quickly drew his gun. Aerith hadn’t moved an inch. A gentle gaze fell onto him. His hands tightened its hold onto the gun as his heart fluctuated. His resolve slightly wavered as Aerith continued to look at him with the gentle gaze of a mother. Unknowingly, a tear escaped from Tseng’s left eye. Aerith started speaking. Her voice resounded off the broken walls of the church.

 

“Tseng, I am Aerith but at the same time I’m not. You don’t need to know more than this.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Zack and Cloud entered the apartment, it became silent. Genesis’s bickering voice died down as all eyes were on the two. Sephiroth became more alert. Angeal gently placed the last plate onto the table. “Ah, Hey! I brought a Chocobo!” Zack nervously laughed as he thought that bringing Cloud unannounced is a bad idea. Cloud felt the tense atmosphere. He took a step back then saluted. He stood there for a minute before Angeal snapped out of his daze and said, “At ease.”

 

“I’m sorry for intruding, but Lieutenant Zackary Fair refused to let me go.” Cloud said in a business-like manner. Sephiroth elegantly stood up and shamelessly stared into Cloud’s large blue eyes. Genesis frowned at this and decided to kick Sephiroth’s lower back but was effortlessly blocked. He huffed as he looked away in disdain. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow when Cloud hadn’t broken eye contact. A first since he met Angeal and Genesis.

 

“We are out of duty.” Sephiroth said making Angeal and Zack smile a little. Genesis rolled his eyes as he stood up and went directly in front of Cloud. “Goddess’s child. I am… I am… S… I am… S-so…” Genesis hesitantly tried to apologize. His pride is taking multiple hits as he stared into Cloud’s clear eyes. Zack muffled his laughing while Angeal shook his head. Sephiroth sat back once again while he amusedly watched Genesis’s pride break.

 

“It’s okay. I’m alive and that’s fine. You’re not hurt and that’s fine. What happened has happened. You can’t turn it back and repeat. It’s best to forgive and move on.” ‘Unless you want to pay a great price.’ Cloud said with wisdom surprising the four elites. They wondered what might’ve happened to Cloud to be able to say those words with conviction. Silence returned and Zack didn’t like it. He wasn’t used to it. He jumped as he screamed.

 

“I’M HUNGRY!”


	8. Chapter 7: ShinRa Tower: Hojo

**Chapter 7: ShinRa Tower: Hojo**

 

While eating, Zack desperately tried to liven the atmosphere. Whenever he opens up a topic it would be immediately shut down with a sentence or two. After fruitless tries, Zack sighed then remained silent. Cloud is currently tensed as he felt eyes on his every move. He endured it as much as he could, but in the end, he burst. “Sirs, as much as I want to enjoy the dinner and as much as I respect you all, please… stop staring at me. It’s perturbing.” Cloud honestly said as he gently placed the spoon and fork down. Angeal noticed his shamelessness and decided to finally stop staring intensely at the small soldier. Genesis sighed as he reluctantly stops admiring Cloud’s face. Only Sephiroth remains shameless. He continued on staring onto his newest interest.

 

In his life, he’d always love mysteries, and Cloud seems to be the greatest mystery he’d encountered so far. “Cloud Strife. You are a great mystery.” Sephiroth worded as he felt like Genesis’s poetic words rubbed off of him. Everyone looked at Sephiroth with widened eyes. Sephiroth smirked as his eyes were solely staring at Cloud’s eye.

 

“And I’ve always loved a mystery.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Tseng, I can feel the turmoil boiling inside of you. How about we take a seat and talk.”  Aerith said as she carefully led Tseng onto a nearby church chair. Tseng looked skeptical but he needed answers. Aerith woefully glimpsed at Tseng who returned it with uncertainty. “I apologize for staring too much, but, I just missed my old friend.” Aerith said as she shook herself back to reality. Tseng opened his mouth but closed it once more. This is a first. Aerith chuckled. “I will answer your questions, as long as it’s within my capability.” Aerith honestly said and Tseng believes her.

 

“Who are you?” Tseng asked. This certainly wasn’t the innocent and wide-eyed girl he’d been monitoring. This woman looked the same as her but her eyes held the experience of a fighter or a war veteran. “I am Aerith, but not the Aerith you were caring for.” Aerith said and Tseng believes her. The previous Aerith surely wasn’t aware of everything. Tseng missed that Aerith. “What happened to the previous Aerith?” Tseng asked while Aerith noticed his care. ‘You’re still the same big brother.’ Aerith thought as she smiled. “She’s asleep in her mind. I won’t be able to stay too long though.” Aerith said and Tseng nods his head. “Do you know what is happening in the Shin-Ra Tower?” Tseng carefully asked. He didn’t want to alarm Aerith’s maternal instincts.

 

“Yes, but I can not tell you what is happening.”

 

Tseng frowned. This wasn’t the answer he wanted. “Is it connected to Cloud Strife?” Tseng asked. Aerith went silent. The atmosphere became tense. Aerith opened her mouth to answer. “Yes, but I do hope that you won’t hurt him.” Aerith said like a mother reminding her child. Tseng raised an eyebrow.

 

“Because if you do. The world will decay and the lifestream disappears. All will come to an end and void will consume all.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Say, Cloud you live in the backwaters too huh?” Zack asked as he stuffed his mouth with popcorn. After dinner, they had decided to watch movies. “Yeah, you too? From where?” Cloud asked even though he knew where. Zack grinned with confidence and pride. “Gongaga!” Zack yelled and Cloud tried to stifle a laugh. Zack pouted then chucked a popcorn at Cloud. “Hey, what’s so funny about that?! You know Gongaga?” Zack sat straight as he accusingly pointed at the giggling Cloud. Cloud looked at him with a smile. “Sorry.  No, but it’s such a backwater name.” Cloud pointedly said while Zack puffed his cheeks. “So is Nibelheim!” Zack also pointed out while Cloud half-heartedly smiled. “Like you’ve been there.” Cloud rolled his eyes as he stole a few popcorns from Zack. “I haven’t, but there’s a reactor there, right?” Zack said as he snatched back his popcorn. Cloud hummed in agreement then Zack continued, “A mako reactor outside Midgar usually means…” As Zack trailed off Cloud smiled.

 

““Nothing else out there.””

 

Zack and Cloud looked at each other then laughed. “Dang, we sound like backwater experts!” Zack said as he calmed down, but somehow his heart remained unsettled. “Aren’t we?” Cloud asked as he meaningfully looked at Zack. Zack gave a small smile as he felt as if this had happened before. How strange. The other three occupants of the room were silently listening to them while pretending to watch the movie diligently.

 

Angeal was secretly smiling. Genesis feigned naivety. Sephiroth finally had a bit of shame and decided to refill the popcorn. In the mystery of Cloud, he has plenty of time to unravel his secrets. Half-way through the movie, Cloud felt fatigue catch up to him. “Cloud, you’re getting your first shots tomorrow, right?” Angeal suddenly asked the drowsy soldier. Cloud flinched and fought back the sleep. He nodded his head then stood up. Angeal chuckled at the harmless display. “I’m… sorry… but I need to… get home.” Cloud said in between yawns. Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, and Zack looked at each other as if they’ve reached an agreement.

 

“How about you take my guest room? It’s too late already.” Angeal opened the option but Cloud politely declined. He slowly walked towards the door but Zack pulled him back and as he began to fall Zack caught him. Everyone looked at Cloud. He’s asleep with his glabella wrinkled. Then they finally took notice of Cloud’s pale face and dark circles. They’ve forgotten that Cloud was tired from the exams. Angeal guiltily picked up the small man and went towards the guest bedroom. He gently placed Cloud down then tucked him in. Cloud immediately curled up then rubbed his head onto the mattress before sighing then smiling with content. Angeal sadly smiled. He’d been too caught up in the circumstances about Cloud that he’d forgotten that Cloud is still too weak… Too innocent.

 

Once he got back to the living room, everyone looked at him. “How’s he?” Zack asked the question that had been hanging in the air. Angeal sighed then sat beside Genesis once more. “He’s too tired. I think we pushed him too hard.” Angeal said as he leaned onto Genesis who had been uncharacteristically quiet. Angeal looked at him with worry. Genesis pouted. “I told Sephiroth, that Cloud’s test was absurdly difficult for someone unenhanced.” Genesis said as all eyes went directly towards the sitting Sephiroth. “I knew he could take it.” Sephiroth said as he went back to watching the rest of the movie. Zack frowned then pounced on the man. He was easily caught and placed on Sephiroth’s lap. Angeal and Genesis curled towards each other as they peacefully watched the movie till the end.

 

* * *

 

 

“A mess! My Laboratory is a complete mess! Records are missing! Experiments are contaminated! Machines are broken! Half of Jenova suddenly went missing! A mess!” Hojo snarled at the meek assistants at the side. On a dark corner red eyes glowed. It’s Vincent. He found Jenova but was only able to destroy half of it, and as Cloud suspected, Hojo is alarmed. Now, he only needs to watch over the other half.

 

“Sir.” A shaking lab assistant spoke up and disturbed the complaining crazy man. “WHAT?!” Hojo yelled at the poor man who flinched and nearly cried. He shakily gave a clipboard to Hojo who snatched it. The lab assistant immediately ran away. Hojo read the clipboard containing cadets who passed the soldier exams. He crookedly smiled as an idea popped into his head.

 

If he doesn’t have any experiments left, then he’d just have to get it himself.

 

His head snapped to the assistants who were scarred for life. “Get me an in-depth physical and chemical examination on these cadets.” Hojo said as he threw the clipboard towards the nearest assistant then left while cackling. “And continue cleaning this up. Then seal Jenova in a safe and clean mako tube.” Hojo reminded them then fully left the lab with a large scary grin.

 

Vincent who saw all of this frowned as he worried for Cloud’s well-being. If Hojo notices Cloud’s disposition… He can’t let that happen. He must warn Cloud. He quickly left unnoticed.

 

* * *

 

_Cloud you only have three days left._


	9. Chapter 8: ShinRa Tower: Planet

**Chapter 8: ShinRa Tower: Planet**

 

Green… endless, suffocating green. That’s all Cloud sees and feels. He can hear the people in the lifestream. They’re worried. Gaia is gone and all that’s left is a mortal that could die at any moment. Who would keep the world from decaying once he’s gone? Who would save them? All will disappear.

 

Everything will vanish.

 

And it will all be his fault.

 

_Cloud wake up! Cloud!_

Cloud woke up with a scream. Four people barged into the room and immediately tried to help him. Cloud stood up as he shoved the four out of his way as he ran out of the apartment. Zack wanted to follow but Angeal stopped him. “Let go! Cloud needs help!” Zack struggled but Angeal shook his head. Genesis and Sephiroth understood what he meant. Cloud can not share his nightmares with people he barely met, and that includes them. As much as they want to help, they have no right to. Zack frowned and stopped struggling. He could only stay for now.

 

Cloud ran until he reached his room. He slammed the door closed and shut the blinds. He sat on the ground as his breath shook. He hugged his knees close to his body. He can not allow that to happen. He needs to be strong. _Cloud?_ Aerith’s worried voice rang through his silent room. Cloud shakily answered, “I’m fine. I’ll… I’ll be fine.” Aerith sighed. Cloud sounded more like he’s trying to convince himself rather than Aerith. Someone’s knocking on the door. Cloud forced himself to stand up. He needs to be strong, he repeated. He slowly made his way to the door. He opened it and revealed Tseng. His face remained blank. “Cloud may I talk with you?” Tseng asked while Cloud shrugged and opened the door. Tseng entered the room as Cloud closed the door. He made Tseng sit on the chair beside the table.

 

“Does Aerith know you’re here?” Cloud carefully asked the tense Turk. Tseng warily observed Cloud. “How did you know that I came from there?” Tseng asked as he knew that Aerith couldn’t have informed him within a short time frame. Cloud smiled as he stood up and readied some drinks from the adjacent small kitchen. “Aerith told me. I mean, the Aerith you’ve talked to. The Aerith you’ve been taking care of is most probably back now.” Cloud said as he laid down a cup of tea and a mug of coffee. He gave Tseng the coffee. Tseng frowned as he took the cup. He took a sip and loved the blend since it tasted like how he would make it.

 

“Three tablespoons of coffee, one sugar, and four tablespoons of milk.” Cloud said as he sipped on his tea. Tseng didn’t even bat an eyelid when Cloud recited his exact recipe for coffee. At this point of disbelief, how can he know what to expect? Cloud waited for Tseng to relax and give in to his curiosity. After a few more sips of his coffee, Tseng placed it down on to the table. “Were you the cause of the security breach?” Tseng asked while Cloud hummed then set down his tea. He looked straight into Tseng’s eyes with sincerity. “No, but I do know who did.” Cloud mysteriously said. Tseng knew that Cloud wouldn’t be willing to share his knowledge of this man, so he asked another question.

 

“Why is the planet linked to you?”

 

Cloud sighed as he stood up and motioned for Tseng to follow him. Cloud looked for his bag. He found it at the corner of his living room. He pulled out a dried and cracked seed from the bottom of the bag. Tseng raised an eyebrow as he watched Cloud cover the seed with his other hand. Tseng took a step back as he became bewildered. Cloud’s hand started glowing as leaves started poking out of the crevices of Cloud’s thin hands. Cloud removed his hand and Tseng examined the beautiful and fragrant flower that bloomed out of a dying seed. Cloud chuckled at Tseng’s childish behavior. The Tseng he met back then is way older and experienced than this younger version. “It’s mostly because I am the embodiment of the planet.” Cloud belatedly said as Tseng looked at him with uncertainty.

 

“Why are you showing me this? Aren’t you afraid that I would tell the higher-ups about this?” Tseng asked but Cloud knowingly smiled at him. “Would you?” The question was left hanging as Tseng shook his head while composing himself. After the initial shock, Tseng’s demeanor towards Cloud didn’t change much. He only regarded Cloud as more important. Stories from his Wutai lineage came back to him. After that, they had small chatters before Tseng decided to leave and just before he did Cloud said, “If you need to unwind. You can visit me. It’s safe here, brother.” Tseng’s eyes nearly watered. He never had someone he could warmly call a family. Tseng smiled the nodded his head. Cloud smiles then froze, “Ah! I forgot Fen at the examinee’s room!!”.

 

Tseng walked down a weirdly quiet and empty hall. He paused as he subtly reached for his guns. A dark silhouette from a distant corner appeared. He frowned. This man is dangerous and he knows it. “I assume you were the cause of all the trouble?” Tseng asked as he tensed up. Vincent is still silent. “I need your help. In order to keep Cloud safe.” Vincent said and Tseng immediately focused. He finally thought, this man is not my enemy. “What do you need?” Tseng asked as he lowered his hands. Vincent saw this and understood his compliance. “Hojo is looking for more experiments. He plans on getting it from the cadets taking their medicals. Cloud is taking his today. I need you to make sure his records won’t be interesting for Hojo. If you need anything from me tell me. Here’s my contact.” Vincent threw a paper towards Tseng who effortlessly caught it. Tseng examined the paper and once he looked up, Vincent is gone. He narrowed his eyes. He needs to act fast. The fate of the world relies on it.

 

* * *

 

**Omake** :

Fen was accidentally forgotten at the examinee’s waiting area. No one knows how to deal with a large Nibelheim wolf. Infantrymen were warily watching over the wolf until its owner looks for it. Some were inwardly crying because the wolf’s stomach is growling. They do not want to be wolf food! Whoever the owner is, please help!!

 

Cloud is running back to the examinee’s room when he loudly sneezed.

 


	10. Chapter 9: ShinRa Tower:Injections

**Chapter 9: ShinRa Tower:Injections**

  
  
Whimpering and howling disturbed the whole building’s silence. Cloud embarrassedly tried to placate the large wolf. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to forget you! I-I was too muddleheaded.” Cloud said while Fen ran around him while howling as if placing all the blame on him. Some people watched in horror as they thought that the wolf was getting ready to eat the small and lithe Cloud. Some gasped when Fen licked Cloud’s face. Cloud tried to dodge but the wolf pounced at him and pinned him to the ground. Most of the bystanders were scared. “All right all right! I’m really sorry! Fen! Get off I still have to swing by the labs for my Mako shot!” Cloud said as he pushed the wolf to the side. Fen whined seemingly dissatisfied with Cloud’s answer. Cloud giggled at him. “Awe Fen. Don’t worry once I’m able to take a day off we’ll catch some monster meat for you.” Cloud said as he awkwardly moved his limbs. His clothes were really soaked in the areas where Fen licked him. He soon left the gawking people with a large wolf in tow.

 

* * *

 

 

“Cloud Strife! It’s your turn to be tested.” A woman in a lab coat called. Cloud nodded his head and ordered Fen to sit at the side. He sat on an examination bed as he watched the lab assistants do their work. The lady earlier went towards him and asked him some questions.

 

“Have you experienced any sickness lately?”

  
“No ma’am.”

  
“Are you allergic to something?”

  
“Nothing as far as I’ve known.”

  
“Do you have bad habits like smoking and drinking?”

  
“Only on occasions.”

  
“Are you sexually active?”

  
“No…”

  
After the last question, the lady left and another assistant, this time male, walked towards him and drew some blood. Fen became agitated when he smelt Cloud’s blood. It scared the assistants but Cloud calmed him down. Another assistant gave him two cups one to pee in the second to ejaculate in. They escorted Cloud to a closed off section of the room before leaving him alone for privacy. The pee came out naturally, the second part gave Cloud a bit of a problem. He couldn’t get it up. He needed incentive and he knew it. He embarrassingly jerked off to a few certain individuals. Finally he came with a breathless moan. He quickly cleaned himself up and fixed his appearance. He took the two cups and passed it to the waiting assistants. They immediately took it and labeled it. The first male assistant walked back to him and asked another question.

  
“Are you comfortable with me checking your prostate?”

  
Cloud blushed and shook his head no. The assistant nodded his head and left. Cloud’s heart rate increased. He never knew that the tests were this thorough! He walked towards Fen as the assistants made him wait a bit. A few minutes of entertaining Fen, an assistant went back to him. The assistant held a clipboard and an injection filled with Mako. Cloud went pale as he felt the Mako brim with life force. He shook and the assistant noticed this but didn’t comment on it and just decided to observe Cloud more. He began speaking, “This is a Mako shot with a concentration of 25% This should be safe for a healthy young man like you. As procedure says, I need to warn you. If you were to experience any of the symptoms written in this paper I will give to you, you are to report back to the clinic to get a check-up. You’re health is important to the success to assimilate the Mako into your blood and DNA. Are we clear on this?” The assistant reminded.

  
“Yes sir!” Cloud said with conviction. The assistant smiled at Cloud’s affirmation. He gave Cloud the paper as he cleaned the area where he would inject the Mako with ethyl alcohol. He looked at Cloud who closed his eyes. With wonder he watched Cloud’s behavior before listing it off as fear of injections. “Relax, you'll be done soon. What you need to watch out for is the after effects.” He gently said as he injected the Mako into Cloud’s bloodstream.

  
_Needles._

  
_Tubes._

  
_Wires._

  
_Pain._

  
_“You'll be done soon. Clone.”_

  
_He’s surrounded by a green tint._

  
_“C’mon bud were almost at Midgar.”_

  
Cloud’s eyes opened with unconcealed fear. He convulsed as he tensed up, feeling the Mako course thriugh his viens. The assistant cursed as he immediately took out a sedative and tried to stab Cloud’s thigh, but he missed. Fen stood up from his position and growled menacingly at the assistants scurried. Fen nearly pounced on the assistant that hurt Cloud, but Reno was able to stop him. Reno grinned.

  
“Whoa, doggy calm down. Your boy is just asleep.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What?! Seph! What if that creepo decides to take Cloud?! I have to go there now!” Zack yelled in worry. Angeal once again stopped him from leaving the premise. He struggled but Angeal is stronger and bigger. He could only wallow in his worries. Genesis dramatically sighed as he lightly smacked Zack’s head. “Don’t worry too much. Cloud’s stronger than you think.” Genesis said as he clenched his fists. Sephiroth stood from his seat and slowly threaded towards the door. The others looked at him with wonder. He looked back and raised an eyebrow. “Everyone seems agitated by this fact. So why don’t we just check it with our own eyes?” He said then left he three frozen for a few seconds before immediately running out of the door.

  
As they turned a corner near the clinic, Cissnei stopped them. “What’s up?” Zack asked, dreading the worst. Cissnei looked at them with a stern look. “This is Turk business, please leave.” Cissnei said with seriousness that Zack have never seen her use. Sephiroth became intrigued and asked, “I am the General. Why am I not allowed to enter a part of the building I am tasked to protect?” Sephiroth said while Cissnei sighed as she massaged her temples. She opened her mouth but a wolf’s howl cut her off. Zack and Genesis jumped in surprise while Angeal and Sephiroth readied themselves. “Turk what is happening in there?” Genesis commanded answers but Cissnei is a Turk, his commands wouldn’t work. “Please don’t make my work harder than it needs to be. Please just leave.” Cissnei humbly asked as a round of gunshots rang through the halls.

  
“I believe this is under my jurisdiction. This building is under my protection and the commotion over there may contain a threat that I may need to detain. It is under Protocol 9801 I must ensure the safety of the building.” Sephiroth coolly said while Cissnei grinded her teeth. She couldn’t refute those words and she can not afford to offend this man. She sighed once more as she stepped aside. The four speed walked towards the commotion. The scene shocked them.

  
Reno was thrown across the room while clutching his broken arm and wounded legs. He cheekily grinned at the large wolf protecting a convulsing person. A few assistants lay around the room unconscious and unharmed besides the bruises and cuts they obtained from Fen’s rampage.

  
They got Fen’s attention as soon as they got in the room. The wolf growled with hostility as it stood above Cloud’s shaking body. Genesis and Angeal started helping the unconscious assistants. Zack tried to appease the wolf but was nearly bitten in half. Sephiroth pushed him away and drew Masamune. “I would have to apologize to you later, Cloud.” He said as he charged at the growling wolf. Fen pounced on him but was kicked towards the wall as his right front paw is pinned to the floor by masamune. Fen whimpered as he refused to move his pinned paw. “Now stay there, I don’t want to injure you further.” Sephiroth commanded as he turned his back and calmly walked towards Cloud. Zack, dumbfounded watched this scene with wide eyes.

  
Sephiroth pinned Cloud’s flailing arms and tried to soothe his fears. It didn’t help. Zack finally snapped out of his shock and started helping Sephiroth. “Cloud!” He yelled as he held Cloud’s face to face his own. “Calm down. C’mon bud! You’re safe here.” Zack said with worry. Cloud’s unfocused eyes singled out onto Zack’s own. Cloud whispered, “Are we home, Zack?” before fainting. With that event, even more questions erupted from their minds as Fen howled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fen... TAT sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> It's good to be back and I may leave again soon depends on some circumstances! XP


End file.
